


Cocooned

by reminiscence



Category: Little Busters!
Genre: Gen, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, senryu poetry, word count: under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: A blanket and sleep were always safe...





	

Each time the sadness came  
he'd fall asleep, and forget  
into a cocoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, a11 - senryu poetry


End file.
